Noah's Nightmare
by Gamewizard2008
Summary: For yougotrejected's contest. The Nightmare King is back and starting with Noah Heart! And to make sure he doesn't drink, he's hired a new assistant! Can you guess who that is?


**Hey, hey, everybody! This is for yougotrejected's contest! The Nightmare Series is back! I'm all out of Drunk Nightmare King jokes, but I found something else that should be just as hilarious! Here we go!**

* * *

><p>The spirit, known as Darkrai, the Nightmare King, groaned as he woke up in his room in the Fear Factory after a long night of booze. "Good evening, Boss!" greeted his henchman, Customer Service. "You all ready for tonight's schedule?"<p>

"Oooog. Oh yeah. Let's get going." He replied, getting up from his bed.

"Hold up now. Considering what happened last time, I don't think you should go around without supervision."

"Supervision?"

Customer nodded. "To make sure you don't drink. And for such an occasion, I hired your new assistant!"

"Okay. Let's meet him."

"You got it! COME ON IN!"

"WAAH!" With that, the doors shot open and in came none other than Jar Jar Blinks. "Hi-sa! Me-sa hired, so you no goin' to drink-a me-sa goc-cah goku!"

"…What?" was all Nightmare could say.

"WEEHEE! Me-sa first day on job! Me-sa can't wait to start work for Nightmare King!"

"Are you serious? THIS was the best you could do?" Nightmare asked his henchman.

"Sirius is de-"

"If you even THINK about saying that, YOU will be dead!"

"Okay, okay! But trust me, after one night with this guy, you'll be cured with your drinking in a flash!"

"Well…okay."

"BREEE! Let-sa go to first house!"

"Alright, alright." The King said, taking his list. "First up on the list is…Noah Heart. Alright, let's go." With that, he grabbed his new assistant and flew away.

* * *

><p>As the girl in question slept peacefully in her room, the Nightmare King phased in through the ceiling and was about to give her a nightmare when-"WEEHEE!" Jar Jar smashed through the ceiling. "VOILA! Me-sa need ta work on dat landing!"<p>

"Shhhh! Quiet, you idiot! Part of doing this job is trying not to wake people up!"

"Ohhh…" Noah groaned, getting up.

"Oh, now you woke her up, nice going, Genius!"

"Really? You-sa think ah'm a genius?"

"Who are you?" Noah groaned, barely awake.

"Ugh. Okay, never mind, I'll just hit her with a Dark Void." With that, the Nightmare King did so and put Noah to sleep, giving her her nightmare.

_Inside her nightmare, Noah groaned once more as she awoke to find herself in the middle of some area in a canyon. Her eyes widened at the sight of several rattlesnakes slithering up to her. "AAAHHH!" she screamed, trying to back away from the snakes. She then looked several feet away to see Buddy holding hands with some shadowy witch girl. "BUDDY! HELP!"_

_Buddy looked over and said, "Sorry, Noah, but I'm going out with Vivian!"_

"_WHAT?" At this time, some snakes wrapped around her legs and began dragging her to the center. "But Buddy, I thought you liked me!"_

"_Uh, only as a friend! Sorry!"_

"_But you don't even know that girl, NOW HEEELP!"_

"_Did someone call for help?"_

"_IT'SSSS BOBA FETT!" the snakes shouted when Boba flew out of nowhere._

"_That's no way to treat a lady, psychic scum!" With that, Boba drew his gun and shot and killed Buddy._

"_NOO!" Noah shouted._

_Boba then decided to kill Vivi as well. And just before the snakes could eat Noah-_

"_Don't worry, Kid! I'll help ya!" With that, Boba drew his light sabers and killed the snakes._

"_Uh…thanks?" Noah thanked, unsure, when Boba helped her up._

"_Sh-sh-sh-sh! Don't thank me, yet!" With that, the bounty hunter grabbed Noah and carried her away on his jetpack._

"_Where are you taking me?"_

"_To get payback for an old friend!" With that, Noah looked in horror as they were hovering over a hissing Rattlesnake Jake._

"_Wh-What?"_

"_Funny story, actually." Boba said. "You know how Buddy tossed Ava the sword that killed Nagini in the Truth or Dare Showdown? Well, apparently, old Jakey here had a crush on her, and he wants revenge! And he hasn't forgotten who it was that Buddy loved the most!"_

"_But Buddy was dating Vivian just now!"_

"_Well, yeah, but it's really that whole situation where he doesn't see-You know what, forget it! Here ya go, Jakey!" With that, Noah screamed as Boba dropped her to the ground. Noah then gave a really loud scream as Jake wrapped around her and gnashed his fangs._

Noah finally woke up in her room, gasping for air. "Phew! It was only a dream!"

"AAAH!"

"AH!" Noah screamed when Jar Jar blinked up out of nowhere.

"OH-SHI NOO! There is some SNAKE-A comin' ta GET YA! WAH YEYEYEYEYEYEYEYE!"

"JAR JAR!"

"OW!" he screamed when the Nightmare King hit him in the head.

"Is it really that hard to stay under the bed?"

"Ack! Me-sa get clausaphobic down there! Plus-sa that really good place for spooky ghosties!"

"I AM a spooky ghostie!"

"You are?" Darkrai nodded. "WAH-YEEEEEE!" With that, Jar Jar excitedly ran out of the room.

"Ugh…" the King sighed and turned to Noah. "So…how are things?"

"Uh…good." Noah said, slightly cowering in her bed.

"Good. Well-p, I gotta go. Gonna go scare…whoever's on my list. Catch ya later." With that, the Nightmare King flew away, leaving Noah with a black expression.

* * *

><p><strong>Ah, the Nightmare Series returns with Jar Jar Blinks. Well, there's my entry. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to get some sleep! Later!<strong>


End file.
